Lily y demás
by Valdemar
Summary: Ella se considera una chica normal, bruja pero normal. Son los demás los raros: su hermana la odia, su antiguo mejor amigo la evita, su amigo prefecto tiene manías muy raras y encima están esos energúmenos de Black y Potter. Pobre Lily.


**Aquí os dejo un nuevo fic. Una amiga me ha dicho, con toda la razón del mundo, que debería terminar los fics que tengo a medias antes de comenzar otros nuevos, pero cuando la inspiración te llama simplemente no la puedes rechazar. Hace tiempo que quería escribir algo sobre Lily aunque ya hay tantos fics sobre la época de los Merodeadores que no se me ocurría ninguna historia medianamente original. **

**Así que opté por hacer pequeñas "escenas" desde el punto de vista de Lily que reflejen su interacción con otros personajes y sus pensamientos sobre ellos. Tampoco muy original, pero espero que os gusten.**

**Aunque he leído los libros, visto las pelis y he procurado informarme todo lo posible, no soy totalmente experta en el fandom, así que si hay algún error de canon, en la caracterización o lo que sea, disculpadme y os agradeceré que me aviséis para que pueda corregirlo. Igualmente, si tenéis comentarios… pero que sean constructivos, por favor.**

Los personajes de la saga _Harry Potter _pertenecen a JK Rowling. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

**Lily y demás**

**1. Lily y Remus**

10:45 de la mañana, cambio de clase. Por los pasillos de Hogwarts circulan decenas, centenas de estudiantes camino de sus aulas. Cientos de túnicas reglamentarias negras, sólo en ocasiones adornadas con corbatas o bufandas de los colores de la casa correspondiente.

Y ella es una más.

No se considera especial. Una chica normal, bruja, pero normal. Ni muy guapa ni muy fea. Ni tonta ni demasiado lista. Vale, su espesa melena color rojo oscuro y sus ojos de un verde intenso son rasgos bastante llamativos que hacen girar algunas cabezas masculinas, pero hay chicas más guapas en los cursos superiores. Y sí, le va bien en las clases y es especialmente buena en Pociones y en Encantamientos; pero las hay mucho más listas, y hay estudiantes más ejemplares que ella, como su amigo… bueno, su _ex_ amigo Severus. Será por eso que muy poca gente parece apreciarlo, por eso y también por su comportamiento altivo.

Pero ella se mantiene dentro de una media discreta. Tiene amigos, gente que la aprecia, algún que otro admirador (es decir, aparte de ese pesado de Potter), y también tiene gente que la mira por encima del hombro por no descender de magos, sobre todo entre esos snobs de Slytherin. Ella normalmente aparenta que no le importa, aunque un par de veces la hicieron llorar al llamarla sangre sucia. Aunque hace mucho tiempo de eso, en los primeros cursos. Aún los oye susurrar ese asqueroso apelativo de vez en cuando, pero ya nunca ha vuelto a llorar. Sólo aprieta los dientes y los fulmina con la mirada.

Sólo quiere ser como los demás. No cree que haya nada especial en ella, ni que el futuro le depare nada fuera de lo corriente. Si alguien le dijera que su existencia acabaría siendo crucial para el mundo mágico, ni siquiera se reiría. Le parecería demasiado absurdo.

Y ahí va, caminando con paso ligero hacia su clase de Transformaciones. Sostiene entre sus brazos un par de cuadernos, libros, pergaminos, plumas y varias cosas más. Es una chica que cree en estar preparada.

Todo lo que carga sale volando por los aires cuando, como una tromba, salen corriendo detrás de ella tres muchachos, y uno de ellos (no se fija en quién), empujándola sin querer, la tira al suelo. Libros, cuadernos y tinteros acaban desperdigados por todas partes y ella da dolorosamente con su trasero en las frías y duras losas que pavimentan los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Furiosa, levanta la vista para averiguar quién ha sido el idiota que la ha empujado tan desconsideradamente (y que ni siquiera se ha detenido al verla caer) y frunce el ceño al descubrirlo. _Ellos_.

No podía ser de otra manera, claro. Los vándalos oficiales del colegio. Chicos de buena familia, inteligentes y populares y admirados entre los "borreguitos" de su curso y cursos inferiores. Incluso son famosos entre los cursos superiores. Pero, en opinión de Lily, no son más que una panda de gamberros con ínfulas de superioridad, que se creen los dueños del colegio.

Black es el líder. Oscuramente hermoso, es, como si su propio nombre lo indicara, la oveja negra de su prestigiosa y aristocrática familia. No parece respetar a nada ni a nadie, y lo único que lo salva de ser un imbécil total (si tal cosa es posible), es que prefiere ser un Gryffindor a un Slytherin, rompiendo así la tradición de sus encopetados ancestros. Aunque Lily sospecha que lo hace más por fastidiar a su familia que por auténtica lealtad a la casa de Gryffindor.

Detrás de él, resoplando, Pettigrew. Es el más discreto de todos, algo más bajito, y de notas un poco más mediocres que las de los otros, aunque siempre va con ellos secundándolos en todo. A Lily le parece que no es un mal chico… o podría no serlo si no estuviera tan influido por los demás.

Y por último, y Lily se da cuenta de que es _él_ quien la ha tirado… el Pesado Mayor del Reino, el tío más creído del universo, que se piensa que todas las chicas tienen que caer a sus pies sólo porque es el cazador del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor… Potter. Tenía que ser él.

Lily no aguanta a James Potter. Su antipatía hacia él es proporcional al interés que él siente hacia ella, y viceversa. O tal vez ambas situaciones están relacionadas y Lily lo detesta _precisamente_ porque él demuestra su interés por ella. Pero no es el hecho de interesarle a Potter lo que la pone frenética. Lo que la cabrea es su _forma_ de demostrárselo, su actitud de "soy un Casanova, muñeca, ríndete a mis encantos", que mantiene ante ella y ante cualquier chica de Gryffindor. Bueno, y de Ravenclaw, y de Hufflepuff… (las de Slytherin no, parece que no le gustan).

Cuando James Potter se da cuenta de a quién ha tirado, se detiene y retrocede hacia ella. "Como haga algún chiste sobre que ahora me tiene a sus pies, juro que lo petrifico vivo", se promete Lily, pero él no lo hace.

– Perdona… ¿te has hecho daño? – dice, en cambio. Ella, estupefacta, no sabe cómo reaccionar.

Él se inclina hacia ella y le ofrece su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, con una sonrisa que puede ser traviesa o podría tener cualquier otro significado. Ella vacila, debatiéndose entre la desconfianza y la confusión que le produce tal gesto de amabilidad, y empieza a levantar su mano para sujetar la de él, hasta que se da cuenta de que él no la está mirando a los ojos. Sigue la mirada del chico con la suya y descubre horrorizada que al caer, su túnica y su falda se han levantado dejando una buena porción de sus muslos al descubierto… y que _eso_ es lo que está mirando Potter con tanto interés.

Rápidamente se baja la falda y la túnica y asesina a Potter con la mirada, todo en un gesto.

– Lárgate, gilipollas. – le escupe. Lily no es muy de decir palabrotas, pero ese tío saca lo peor de ella.

La sonrisa del muchacho se esfuma y, por un momento, un destello de sincero dolor parece brillar en sus ojos ante esas agrias palabras. Pero apenas dura un instante, y tras ese instante su expresión vuelve a ser pícara y sonriente, hasta el punto de que a Lily le queda la duda de si ha ocurrido de verdad.

A lo lejos se oye el vozarrón de Black:

– ¿Tío, qué haces, te has dormido o te has parado a recoger setas?... ¡Como nos pillen vamos a estar castigados un mes!

Y, en el extremo opuesto, los bufidos cascados de Filch:

– ¡Malditos críos!... ¡Esperad a que os coja, os vais a arrepentir de haber nacido!

Potter se incorpora con calma (al parecer nada afectado por el hecho de tener a Filch a pocos metros de él) y el muy cínico todavía tiene el descaro de guiñarle un ojo.

– Bonitas piernas, Evans. – añade con tono sugestivo antes de salir corriendo otra vez con sus amigos.

¡Ay, si los _Avada Kedavras_, o al menos los _Cruciatus_, fueran legales!

Hirviendo de cólera, Lily empieza a recoger sus cosas desperdigadas por el suelo. Está a punto de estallar como una olla a presión y no se fija en otro chico, un muchacho delgado y de cabello castaño, que avanza con paso quedo hasta ella y que, como James, también le tiende su mano para ayudarla:

– ¿Te echo una mano? – ofrece con voz amable. Lily, aún disgustada, alza los ojos ante esta nueva intrusión, pero su malhumor se disipa al ver de quién se trata: Remus Lupin, prefecto de su casa y uno de sus mejores amigos. Esta vez la ayuda sí es bienvenida.

– ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – pregunta él – ¿Te has tropezado?

– ¡Qué voy a tropezar! – replica ella llena de coraje – ¡Han sido esos bestias de tus amigotes!

– Oh. – él asiente como si esa frase lo explicara todo. – _Ellos_. Parece que han hecho no sé qué trastada a Filch. Otra vez. – Aunque Lily lo ignora, Remus conoce este detalle porque le habían insistido para que fuera con ellos, aunque esa mañana estaba demasiado cansado para participar en ninguna travesura, y mucho menos para correr escapando de Filch y de McGonagall después. Como confirmando sus pensamientos, el propio Filch pasa renqueando y resoplando a su lado, en una persecución que nunca podrá ganar. Sus amigos son mucho más rápidos.

Y Lily sigue despotricando contra ellos:

– ¡Iban corriendo sin mirar, arrasándolo todo como una manada de… – no encuentra la palabra exacta – ¡rinocerontes!

Remus se ríe un poco, a pesar de arriesgarse a provocar de nuevo las iras de su amiga.

– Un poco animales sí que son. – admite. – Aunque… ¿quién no lo es?

– La verdad, sigo sin entender cómo puedes ser tan amigo de esos energúmenos. No tienes nada en común con ellos. – Lily arremete de nuevo y Remus suspira con expresión cansina. Ya han discutido por ese tema cientos, miles de veces y jamás se pondrán de acuerdo. Lily sabe que a Remus le molesta estar en medio, entre ella y esos idiotas de sus amigos y lamenta hacerle sentirse así, pero no puede evitarlo.

– Ya te lo dije. – vuelve a explicarle él, quién sabe si por centésima o por milésima vez – A veces se ponen un poco brutos, pero son buena gente de verdad. Han hecho cosas por mí que jamás pensé que nadie haría por alguien como yo… – termina en voz baja.

– Son unos idiotas. – insiste Lily, y no hay quien la saque de ahí.

Realmente no entiende cómo un chico como Remus, estudioso, tranquilo y responsable, puede estar en el grupo y hacer tan buenas migas con esos descerebrados… ¡y sobre todo, llevarse tan bien con Black! Si son como el día y la noche.

Aunque a veces, el hecho de que Remus pertenezca a ese grupo de "Vagabundos", "Malandrines" o como porras se quieran llamar, le hace sospechar que su amigo no es ni mucho menos tan formalito como quiere aparentar. En ocasiones se ha preguntado si Remus no tendrá oculta una parte tan gamberra y salvaje como los otros, ya que alguna que otra vez ha creído verla, no tanto en sus actos como en el brillo de sus ojos.

Aunque hoy no. Hoy, como tantos otros días, Remus parece apagado como una luz a punto de extinguirse. Está ojeroso, demacrado, y hasta su amable sonrisa es mortecina e inspira lástima. La túnica oscura realza su palidez y lo hace parecer un cadáver andante.

Pero Lily no dice nada. En realidad, está acostumbrada a verlo así. Sabe que su amigo es bastante enfermizo y con frecuencia sufre de violentas fiebres nocturnas que lo obligan a pasar toda la noche en la enfermería, fiebres crónicas que al parecer ninguna poción es capaz de curar. Pero a Remus no le gusta que le traten como a un enfermo, ni siquiera que le recuerden su enfermedad. Una noche, ella trató de ir a verlo a la enfermería, y no lo encontró, según Madam Pomfrey porque permanecía en un área reservada en la que no se podía entrar. Para colmo, Remus se molestó con ella por ir a verle, y tardó varios días en volver a dirigirle la palabra. Lily encontró su comportamiento bastante incomprensible, pero en fin, cada cual tiene sus manías.

Así que ahora hace como si no pasara nada y Remus también.

– Tienes la manga manchada. – señala él, con un gesto compasivo.

Ella se mira el puño de la manga de su camisa, antes totalmente blanca, y ahora salpicado de pequeñas motitas negras, producto de alguno de sus tinteros al caer. Suspira, o más bien resopla. Lo que faltaba, una camisa arruinada por los jueguecitos de Potter y compañía. Menos mal que la mayoría del resto de su ropa es negra. Se examina a ver si tiene restos de tinta en otras partes del cuerpo no cubiertas por tela oscura. Al llegar a sus piernas se sonroja al volver a su memoria el recuerdo de James Potter mirándolas con tanto afán.

– Ese Potter… es el más idiota de todos. – rezonga – Bueno, puede que Black le gane. No, definitivamente Potter es el más idiota.

Aunque lo ha dicho en voz baja, no ha sido tan baja como para que Remus no lo oiga y éste ríe suavemente.

– ¿Tanto te molesta gustarle a James?

– ¡No le gusto! Sólo tontea conmigo para hacerse el chulito. Bueno, conmigo y con la mitad de chicas de Hogwarts.

La sonrisa de Remus se torna maliciosa.

– Entonces, lo que te molesta es no ser la única que le gusta…

Ella vuelve a enrojecer, pero esta vez por la indignación.

– ¡Que no le gusto, caray!

– Tú di lo que quieras… – replica Remus encogiéndose de hombros – pero yo lo conozco mejor que tú. Y no es que le gustes. Es que lo tienes loco.

Ante eso, ella se queda sin saber qué decir. Tras unos segundos, se le ocurre objetar:

– Si yo le gustara de verdad, intentaría causarme buena impresión y no andaría haciendo el imbécil.

– Al contrario. – replica Remus – Si se comporta así es para disimular, para fingir que no le importas tanto. Si mostrara sus verdaderos sentimientos e intentara causarte buena impresión, como tú dices, Sirius y Peter le harían la vida imposible. – acaba riendo – Pero no le digas que te lo he contado.

Ella se queda mirando a su amigo con el ceño fruncido, escéptica:

– Los hombres sois un poco inmaduros… ¿no crees?

– Sí, ya lo sé. En realidad, todos lo sabemos. Pero admitiéndolo delante de una chica estoy rompiendo el código de honor masculino, así que tampoco menciones que te he dicho eso… ¿vale?

Esta vez es Lily la que se echa a reír. Pero sigue sin creer una palabra de lo que afirma Remus sobre el creído de Potter.

* * *


End file.
